


Toast

by Tetrisblock



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Silly, This Is STUPID, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrisblock/pseuds/Tetrisblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes up in the middle of the night to go pee.  He gets scared half to death in the midst of doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid. Why did I write this? Eh, whatever, it was kinda fun. Enjoy!
> 
> (based off of this http://freckles-shake.tumblr.com/post/126149480556/raywood-gta-au-ofc)

“Mmmn,” Ray hums, eyes blinking violently. His sprawled body feels awkward as he wakes, limbs flailed out every which way, the blankets no where to be seen on the bed, and head not even close to the pillows anymore. Dried drool sticks to his lip. He sits himself up, resting his legs over the side of his bed.

 

“Need to peeeee,” he whispers to himself, voice rough from just waking up suddenly. He glances over at the dim, red glow of his alarm clock that he forgets to set half the time. _3:32 A.M._ He lets out a exasperated groan, tilting his head up. _Why, why wake up at 3:32 fucking am_. He stands, stretching out his back much like a cat, standing on his tip-toes and arching back. His midriff didn't even peak out with his 3 sizes-too-large t-shirt, though his thin gray boxers came close to sliding off his hips. He'd look into buy some boxer-briefs, they'd fit much better on his slim figure, but he was just too lazy to buy more underwear unless all of his were falling apart.

 

Ray stumbles his way through the dark bedroom, the only light in the room being the dim light of the alarm clock and the peak of light coming from the bottom of his door. He cracks it open, eyes being assaulted with sudden brightness. He winces, but continues to blindly makes his way to the bathroom.

 

_One foot in front of the other, one foot in front of the other_ , he mentally reminds himself as he stares at his own movements.  _You can do it buddy, it's just the bathroom_ . It wasn't that far, he could make it without tripping over his own feet in a fit of  _just woke up and can't really see_ syndrome. He stops in realization. He didn't even put his glasses on.  _That's why I can't fucking see_ . He claps his hands on his face, eyes wide in shock. He hadn't even taken another step before -

 

_DING!_

 

The most ungodly screech came out of Ray's mouth as he rests a hand on his pounding heart.  _What the fuck, what the fuck, who the fuck, we fucked up_ , he thinks, eyes wide and shaking. He may have peed himself a little, but Lord knows he'd never admit that. He cautiously turns his head to the culprit of the noise.  _Just kill me right now if that's what you're here to do, please save me from this embarrassment._

 

His eyes only widen more and his mouth twists in confusion, eyebrows knitted.  _Seriously, what the fuck_ .

 

Ryan. Ryan Haywood.  _Ryan motherfucking Haywood_ .

 

“Oh my god, Ray, I'm so sorry,” Ryan motherfucking Haywood apologizes through small chuckles, taking two pieces of toast out of the toaster. There he was, standing in the kitchen, only in a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats, hair messy and his face free from that skull mask. He holds not a throwing knife, but a goddamn butter knife with butter already prepared for his fucking toast that he was making at  _3:32 am._ Not someone they pissed off, but Ryan Haywood looking  _normal_ and  _smiley_ , albeit tired, at 3:32 am making himself some toast.

 

Ray glares at him, his look of confusion turning to one of rage quickly. “What the _fuck_ , Ryan,” Ray demands, eyes still wide and heart still pounding.

 

“I didn't mean to scare you, Ray,” Ryan continues to apologize, still laughing at the man who he just witnessed jump about a foot in the air because of the toaster going off.

 

“ _It never fucking happened,_ ” Ray hissed through gritted teeth. He wrapped his arms around himself in a hug and shuffled towards the bathroom, glancing back once at Ryan. “ _It. Never. Happened.”_

 


End file.
